


无名者之死

by Inori



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: 麦雷二战AU文，即将出本子所以结局暂时不放了，完售后会放上来
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
1942年4月23日，法国下诺曼底大区，滨海库尔瑟莱（Courseulles-sur-Mer）。

迈克罗夫特•霍森菲尔德上校的黑色宝马车正沿着滨海库尔瑟莱的海滨公路缓缓前进。清晨的海滨小城宁静而整洁，尽管四月下旬的天气实在算不上温暖，海里还是能看到不少年轻军官尽情畅游的身影。负责驾驶的勤务兵注意到上校先生频频看向海岸线的目光，提议道：“我们并不赶时间，长官。您可以先在海边欣赏风景，今天天气不错。”  
“谢谢你的建议，托马斯。”迈克罗夫特温和地谢绝道，“比起这难得的美景，我还是更希望早点搬进新家，在真正的床上舒展筋骨。毕竟，对我这个年纪的人来说，在这个季节下海游泳有些太激进了。”  
勤务兵托马斯涨红了脸，连忙道歉：“抱歉长官，我忘了您昨晚连夜从比利时过来。我这就送您去公寓休息。”  
分配给迈克罗夫特的房子是一栋干净雅致的两层小楼，登记在册的屋主——玛格丽特•雷斯垂德夫人跟大多数人一样，去年五月就带着不足两岁的幼儿离开即将成为战场的北部地区，前往南部普罗旺斯的远亲家避难。登记资料显示她的丈夫在法国陆军第一装甲师服役，按照当时法军一溃千里的战况，就算这位雷斯垂德先生尚未战死，现在也多半在战俘营了。由于这间房子目前无人居住，后勤部索性省略了征用的步骤，今天一大早就把迈克罗夫特的行李都送了过去。  
车子在房门前停下，出乎他意料的是，门口站着一个身穿法国陆军军装的男人。他满头灰发，大概四十上下。从肩章上看只是一个普通的陆军少尉，随身的私人物品简朴得近乎寒酸。迈克罗夫特上下打量了他几秒，得出了判断：没有背景也不会逢迎，多年从军依旧郁郁不得志；战斗中被俘虏，然后因为伤病和低微的军阶被释放，回家却发现人去楼空——可悲的中年人。  
男人回头看过来时迈克罗夫特修正了自己的判断。这个男人最多也就三十出头，看起来可能比迈克罗夫特还年轻些。银灰色头发和沮丧的神色丝毫没有减损他的魅力，反而更突出了他精致的脸孔。迈克罗夫特隔着车窗玻璃饶有兴致地打量着他，在思维宫殿里给这位屋主的档案加上了“过分英俊”的脚注。  
目光相对的瞬间，雷斯垂德立刻皱起了眉头。他全身肌肉紧绷，像是要走进斗兽场的角斗士。迈克罗夫特把他的反应一一收入眼底，然后慢条斯理地下车，走到雷斯垂德面前摘下右手的手套，对满脸敌意的少尉友好地伸出手。  
“我猜您就是格列高里•雷斯垂德先生了。”迈克罗夫特露出一个虚伪而充满压迫力的笑意，自我介绍道，“幸会，鄙人迈克罗夫特•霍森菲尔德，第三帝国陆军第七军716师参谋部从今日起将征用阁下的宅邸，希望阁下予以配合。”  
男人一动不动地站着，彻底忽略了迈克罗夫特表达善意的手。沉默片刻，他忽然抬起右手揉了揉脸，恶狠狠地说道：“我该说真他妈的荣幸吗，参谋官阁下？”  
粗鲁的用词丝毫没能引起他的不悦，迈克罗夫特微微颔首，谦逊地回答道：“阁下过誉了，鄙人在参谋部忝居末位，只是个微不足道的小小情报官而已。”  
听到这番虚伪到令人反胃的谦辞，雷斯垂德毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，放弃了在自己家门口继续跟迈克罗夫特打官腔的意图。他自暴自弃地推开门，回头对迈克罗夫特说道：“行。反正今天倒霉事够多了，不怕再多一件。您是要自己进来，还是需要我为您搬行李？”  
“感谢您的慷慨，鄙人的行李已经交由勤务兵负责。”迈克罗夫特交代了勤务兵几句，然后迈着跳舞般轻盈的步伐走进来，笑得十足甜蜜，“另外，有鉴于您的双腿现在还不适合剧烈运动，鄙人自作主张地安排了一些简单的清扫，希望您不要介意——毕竟，一年多无人居住的房子还是需要打理一下的。”  
这句话里的讽刺意味让雷斯垂德全身一颤，握着门把手的右手青筋暴起骨节泛白。如果没有院子里荷枪实弹的勤务兵，这只拳头估计已经跟迈克罗夫特的脸部做了一次亲密接触——或许还不止一次。  
“三间卧室都在楼上，您可以自己挑一间满意的住，这幢房子的一切都随便您使用。另外，如果您能对我的隐私保有最低限度的尊重，我将感激不尽。”沉默许久，雷斯垂德终于找回了足够的自控力。他让开门口示意迈克罗夫特进来，一边拖着伤腿往楼上走一边简单介绍起房屋的布局。迈克罗夫特始终保持着那种令人毛骨悚然的虚伪笑意跟在他身边，用真挚到荒谬的语气对雷斯垂德说道：“多谢您的慷慨，雷斯垂德少尉，相信我们能相处愉快。还有一件事需要向您说明：由于您的遣散通知并未能及时送达市政厅，鄙人擅做主张征用了您的书房，并做了一些小小的改善，希望您不要介意。”  
话音刚落，雷斯垂德就推开了书房门。他看到的不再是他熟悉的书房，而是一个布置得十分标准的第三帝国军官办公室。书桌上原有的、属于雷斯垂德和玛格丽特的小摆饰都被收进了书柜顶层的文件箱里，现在占据书桌的是一只脚踩纳粹十字的鹰形镇纸，以及码放整齐的文件夹。墙上挂着黑红相间的旗帜。迈克罗夫特的军礼服搭在椅背上，胸前的勋章和肩上的军衔都被擦得锃亮，在清晨的阳光里，反射出冰冷刺目的光。  
雷斯垂德用尽了一辈子的修养才没把脏字骂出口。他狠狠摔上房门，脚步声沉重得像是要把楼梯台阶都踩碎。  
雷斯垂德自认不是一个太情绪化的人，但在认识这个霍森菲尔德上校的一个小时之内，他已经数次气到恨不得打歪这人高挺的日耳曼鼻子。现在他确信这男人在激怒别人这方面简直是天赋秉异，这等“人才”去当外交官肯定能把别国首脑气到中风，留在陆军当一个“小小的情报官”还真是屈才。雷斯垂德暗自咒骂了几句，关上卧室的门倒在床上，疲惫地遮住了双眼。对他来说，现在最重要的不是楼上这个鸠占鹊巢作威作福的盖世太保，而是自己的生计问题。玛格丽特逃难时带走了家中为数不多的积蓄，如果不能在一周之内找到工作，下周他就连长棍面包都买不起了。  
想到这里，雷斯垂德重重叹了口气。战争年代最容易找到工作的职业无非是工程师和医生，很可惜雷斯垂德两者皆非。现在剩下的选项非常有限。雷斯垂德很确定纳粹德国政府不会给他这样被遣散的前法国军人发放退伍津贴，更不会因为他的从军经历在面试时给他任何特殊优待。在现在这种情况下，最可能录用他的就是他曾经工作过的警察局，他在滨海库尔瑟莱警察局还有些老朋友，可以去碰碰运气。不过雷斯垂德并不天真，在战败且被占领的国家，警察局完全是战胜者的附庸，他那些老朋友，恐怕没几个还能继续留在警察局工作。

这天下午，雷斯垂德找出了自己最好的一套西装和衬衣，准备去警察局面试。在他检查仪容时迈克罗夫特正好从楼上下来，雷斯垂德刻意的无视丝毫没能起到阻止这个纳粹头子开口的效果。他仔细端详了雷斯垂德片刻，微笑着评价道：“很高兴您打算继续承担起维护治安的重任。雷斯垂德先生，您这样富有正义感的人正是我们最需要的。”  
这男人解剖般准确的观察力简直令人毛骨悚然，雷斯垂德一点都不想知道他到底是怎么看出自己要去应聘警察局的岗位的。他翻了个白眼，匆匆抄起刚写好的简历大步跨出房子、用力甩上大门，动作决绝得像是要把某种致命的病菌隔离在外。  
很幸运，跟他同期进入警察局的迪莫克警探还在这里工作。看到老同事出现，不等雷斯垂德去打招呼他就大步迎了上来：“格雷格！我的老朋友，你终于打算回来工作了！”  
雷斯垂德接受了好友热情洋溢的拍肩，有些局促地说道：“其实我是来应聘的。你知道，两年前参军时我就辞职了。不过我也不是想来托关系，你能在面试的时候对我网开一面就足够了，毕竟我这么一把老骨头可没法跟年轻人比体力。”  
“我了解你格列高里是什么样的人，不用走面试那套。”迪莫克摆摆手打断了他，转头抽出一份登记表，痛快地签名后递给雷斯垂德，“欢迎回家，格雷格。”  
雷斯垂德接过表格，用力握住迪莫克的手，露出了好几天以来第一个真诚的微笑。  
于是雷斯垂德就这样找回了他战前的工作，在本地警察局作一名警探——职衔听起来冠冕堂皇，但说通俗点，不过就是协助侵略者维护治安的杂役。警察局高层早就都换成了德国军官，重大案件自然交由他们处理。像雷斯垂德和迪莫克这样的法籍警察只能负责些接送孩子和抓猫找狗之类的琐碎任务——迪莫克一边给雷斯垂德介绍工作内容一边这样自嘲道。“为这工作我已经跟父亲吵了好几次，上个月他气得回巴约的农场去了，我姐姐说老头子正打算咨询律师断绝父子关系。我说随他去吧。我还有一家子人需要养活，顾不上他那高贵的爱国主义。”明显不愿意深谈下去，迪莫克轻描淡写地换了话题，“对了，我听格雷森说，你家也被征用了？”  
“对，是个参谋部的什么大人物。”雷斯垂德嫌恶地摆了摆手，一脸的烦躁，“我一天也就能摆脱他八个小时，你就行行好，别再跟我提他了。”  
“你算运气好的，格雷格。家里住的是个高级军官，至少还知道什么是礼仪和教养。”迪莫克拍拍他的肩，无奈地叹了口气，“多诺万家里住了几个士官，进来第一天就把她母亲的画像扔到玄关当脚垫用了。”  
雷斯垂德摇了摇头，问道：“说到多诺万，她现在还跟安德森在一起？”  
迪莫克骤然沉下来的脸色让他知道问错了问题。  
“安德森的母亲是犹太人，所以，你知道的。”迪莫克小心地看了看四周，压低了声音，“去年冬天就被抓去劳动营了。”  
雷斯垂德的眉头锁得更紧。  
他当然知道纳粹的排犹政策。坦白说大萧条那几年，对犹太商人心怀怨恨的并不只有德国的贫民，类似的论调在法国也有大量拥趸，就连库尔瑟莱这样远离政治中心的小镇都有过针对犹太人商铺的袭击。雷斯垂德可以想象，在纳粹占领了他们的家园之后，那些人是如何欢欣鼓舞地向盖世太保举报自己的邻居和朋友，借此发泄自己投资惨败或者丢掉工作的怨气。他们不是恶人，只是些软弱无助的普通人。对他们来说，仅仅在残酷的现实中挣扎求生就已经拼尽全力，更高尚的情操都是衣食无忧的人才能享受的奢侈品，与他们毫无瓜葛。  
“算了，不谈这些。午饭后我们去莫里亚蒂夫人家看看，你一定还没见过他们家小天使克洛伊。”迪莫克扬起一个微笑，兴冲冲地提议道。雷斯垂德想了半天也没想起来“莫里亚蒂夫人”到底是谁。注意到他疑惑的神色，迪莫克用力拍了拍他的肩，煞有介事地说道：“就是医务室的茉莉。去年秋天她跟一个英国小伙子结婚了，俩人不到年底就有了小克洛伊。”

来自伦敦的吉姆•莫里亚蒂是个帅小伙儿，不过年纪轻轻发际线就已经高得岌岌可危。据说他毕业于剑桥，跟茉莉坠入爱河后，他毅然放弃了伦敦证券交易所薪水优渥的职位，跨过海峡来到这座名不见经传的诺曼底小城当了一名中学数学教师。小伙子虽然性格腼腆但是憨厚善良，他把所有的假期都用来做义务教师，给贫穷的农民讲授几何学和基本的算术。在附近的乡间，无数人尊敬地称呼他为莫里亚蒂教授。  
吉姆把两位警官请进家里，简单地自我介绍了几句，措辞得体地欢迎雷斯垂德回到家乡。他显得有些精神不济，圆圆的娃娃脸上全是掩不住的焦虑。  
“抱歉家里这么乱。”吉姆揉了揉头发，无力地挥了挥手，“克洛伊又发烧了，昨天晚上一直哭闹，我跟茉莉几乎没睡。”  
雷斯垂德担忧地问道：“你们去医院看过了吗？医生怎么说？”  
听到这句，吉姆的脸色更阴郁了。雷斯垂德有点不解地看向迪莫克，迪莫克无奈地叹了口气，解释道：“附近的医院没有儿科医生，这么小的孩子要看病只能去卡昂。现在所有路口都有检查哨，需要通行证才能出城——不过你也别太担心，吉姆。格雷森有些人脉，他前天就去问了，那边说最晚明天就能拿到通行证。”  
吉姆忧心忡忡地点了点头，连连对迪莫克道谢。正说话间茉莉抱着一个几个月大的婴儿从楼上下来，雷斯垂德给了她一个贴面礼。刚刚晋升妈妈的茉莉看起来多了几分柔和却坚强的母性气质，不过她眼下跟丈夫一样浓重的黑眼圈却显示了她此刻的焦虑和疲倦。她怀里的婴儿一头金发，白净的脸庞柔软得像海绵蛋糕。雷斯垂德满怀爱意地看着这个孩子，想起自己只见过寥寥几面的儿子，心里难免多了几分怅然。

离开莫里亚蒂家，迪莫克低声叹了口气，由衷地说道：“克洛伊真是个小天使，希望上帝保佑她平安长大。”  
他翻出半盒烟，抽出一支递给雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德看着那皱巴巴的烟盒摇了摇头，说道：“玛格丽特怀孕的时候我就戒了，后来再没抽过。”  
“抱歉，我都忘了这事了。”迪莫克给自己点了一根烟，把烟盒塞回衣兜里，说道，“不过这样也挺好，现在香烟也是管制物资了，你可没看到皮埃尔和蒂姆他们几个老烟枪有多惨，你真幸运。”  
迪莫克吐出一口烟圈，长长叹了口气：“香烟，汽油，巧克力，什么都需要许可证——这就是生活。”

迈克罗夫特的黑色宝马车恰时从旁边缓缓驶过，车里的人友好地向雷斯垂德点头示意，可雷斯垂德抬头挺胸走得气势磅礴，连余光也没分给自己的房客半分。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
雷斯垂德下班回家时听到有人在弹钢琴。  
平心而论，演奏者的水平相当不错，贝多芬的《月光》弹得像模像样，雷斯垂德完全没想到一个纳粹军官在钢琴上居然会有这样高的造诣。他顿了片刻走向起居室，正看到迈克罗夫特坐在钢琴前，聚精会神地演奏。注意到他回来，迈克罗夫特停了下来，脸上的假笑一如既往令人生厌。  
“抱歉，雷斯垂德先生。”迈克罗夫特一边道歉一边站起身，一只手还恋恋不舍地搭在琴键上，“鄙人实在不能不注意到您的起居室里有这样一架质量优良的施坦威钢琴，鄙人自作主张温习了一些军校学过的课程——当然如果您不介意，鄙人非常乐意欣赏您的演奏。”  
雷斯垂德粗声粗气地回绝道：“琴是我妻子的，我不会弹。”  
迈克罗夫特就那样假笑着看着他，湛蓝的眼睛却锐利得让一切谎言都无所遁形。军人的本能让雷斯垂德在目光相对的一瞬间紧张起来，他下意识地挺直了脊背，依旧无法抵抗那种被毒蛇盯住一般的毛骨悚然感。  
迈克罗夫特轻轻合上键盘盖，慢条斯理地说道：“从踏板的磨损程度来看，这琴应该不仅仅是摆设。但琴的音准偏差很大，显然最近几年都疏于保养——如果尊夫人真如您描述的这般热爱音乐，那她应该不会如此漫不经心地对待心爱的乐器。”迈克罗夫特顿了一下，眼角露出点狡黠的笑意，“另外，鄙人刚才在琴箱内侧发现了一些……相当情绪化的言辞，从字迹来看应该是十岁左右的孩子的杰作。以鄙人浅薄的法语知识，实在无法想象一个淑女会使用如此粗鲁的词句。”  
谎言被当面戳穿，雷斯垂德的脸色瞬间涨得通红。他死死盯着那个好整以暇的纳粹军官，沉默很久，忽然咬牙切齿地问道：“请问这是命令吗？”  
迈克罗夫特怔了一下：“不好意思？”  
“如果这是个命令，我只能遵命；如果不是，请原谅我实在没有兴趣为侵略者喝彩。”  
雷斯垂德近乎挑衅的话在起居室砸出一片沉寂，有那么一瞬间他甚至以为迈克罗夫特会拔出配枪在他眉心开一个洞。但迈克罗夫特什么都没做，他只是目不转睛地端详着雷斯垂德，脸上平静得看不出任何情绪变化。  
“很好，谢谢您的坦诚。”迈克罗夫特站起身，慢条斯理地整了整下摆，转身，离开了起居室。这场意料之外的冲突就这样戛然而止，雷斯垂德过了好久才完全回神。他慢吞吞地挪到钢琴旁边，掀起键盘盖坐了下来。  
迈克罗夫特的话让他回忆起儿时跟着母亲学习钢琴的时光。雷斯垂德夫人那时并没有把儿子培养成大音乐家的野心，她只是盼着音乐能让她精力过剩的儿子减少出门打架和损坏邻居家财物的次数。小格列高里的第一任钢琴家庭教师布里吉特女士是一位严苛的老妇人，直到现在，想起她紧绷的嘴角和时刻不离手的戒尺时，三十出头的雷斯垂德少尉依旧感觉背上寒毛直竖。长达八年的残酷“折磨”最后终于见了成效，雷斯垂德在中学毕业晚会上即兴弹了一段小夜曲，全校最美丽的姑娘玛格丽特就这样走到了他身边，在演奏结束的时候俯身给了他一个轻吻。两年之后，玛格丽特在亲友们的祝福声中成为了雷斯垂德夫人。  
突兀的错音打断了他的回忆。他盯着自己关节变形、颤抖不已的双手看了很久，最终，苦笑着合上了键盘盖。  
雷斯垂德所在的部队在色当被击溃，将近半数的官兵被迫投降。几天后他们被送到巴伐利亚发动机制造厂在萨尔布吕肯的分厂工作。俘虏们没有工资，只有勉强能够果腹的食物和勉强蔽体的囚衣。拥挤的宿舍冰冷潮湿，一到半夜寒气像毒蛇一样蔓延全身。九月初雷斯垂德把自己唯一的一床毛毯送给了有风湿病的老通信兵弗朗索瓦，然后自己在狭窄冰冷的木板床上彻夜辗转反侧，冻得连牙齿都打颤。等半年后被遣返回乡，他已经落下了十分严重的关节炎，双手关节肿大变形，弹钢琴从此只能是梦里的奢望了。

跟昨天一样，勤务兵托马斯在下午六点准时到来，取走迈克罗夫特批阅完毕的文件并换上新的一批，然后下楼为自己的长官准备晚餐。雷斯垂德家里只有一张餐桌，雷斯垂德不想像个仆役一样等那位上校大人用餐完毕才去吃饭，因此他目不斜视地端着自己的晚餐坐到了迈克罗夫特对面。迈克罗夫特在他进入餐厅时礼貌地放下刀叉点头致意，雷斯垂德依旧固执地无视了他，端着盘子坐下就吃，丝毫没有搭话的意图，连目光都始终维持在桌面范围内——迈克罗夫特盘子里那坨看不出形状的土豆和酸菜让他产生了点毫无意义的优越感。用餐完毕的上校先生优雅地擦了擦嘴，开口说道：“很高兴与您共进晚餐，雷斯垂德先生。另外，我为下午的不当言辞道歉。”  
“不用客套了，上校阁下。”雷斯垂德扯起一个假笑，尖锐地反击，“我知道跟占领国平民搞好关系也是您的工作，但既然我们都不喜欢彼此，您还是省点力气吧。”  
迈克罗夫特没有反驳——这或许也是跟聪明人打交道的好处之一，不必说些毫无意义的废话。雷斯垂德这样恶毒地想着，收起自己的盘子放进水槽清洗，同时刻意无视了迈克罗夫特的那份——让上校先生洗自己的碗去吧，他可不是男仆。

这天夜里雷斯垂德做了一个混乱的梦。  
梦里他回到了色当前线的战壕，广播里的战报单调乏味令人昏昏欲睡。将军们大肆吹嘘马奇诺防线的坚固，吹嘘任何人都无法击溃这座钢铁堡垒。雷声如鼓点般在天边响起，急促凌乱得令人不安，然后那雷声变成了德国陆军装甲师履带车轰鸣，带着雷霆万钧的气势，碾过法国人支离破碎的阵地……  
他睁开双眼，意识到刚才在梦里听到的并不是雷声，而是什么人急促的敲门声。  
警察和军人的本能让他第一时间摸出了枕头下的配枪，可下一秒他就意识到这个动作的荒谬——现在实行严格宵禁，整晚都有德军士兵在街上巡逻，他家还住着个需要重点保护的参谋部高官，如果出现在门外的是什么危险分子，现在敲门声早就被枪声淹没了。想到这里他把枪塞回枕头下，披了件衣服起身，下楼开门。  
门外站着的是抱着孩子的莫里亚蒂夫妇，两人都是在睡衣外面套了件大衣，显然是匆忙离家。茉莉怀里的小克洛伊并没有哭闹，但孩子满脸通红呼吸急促，明显已经高烧到意识不清。  
雷斯垂德立刻明白了事情的严重性，不等他们开口，他就问道：“通行证还是没办出来？库尔瑟莱肯定有人办过这个，情况紧急，大家肯定会愿意借给你们用的……”  
“没用的，格雷格。”茉莉打断了他，抽噎着回答道，“就算有通行证我们也没有汽油。调用汽油的许可最少要等半个月……上帝啊我可怜的克洛伊！”  
或许是大人们的焦虑和绝望感染了孩子，小克洛伊忽然哭了起来，有气无力的哭声回荡在玄关，听得人无比心疼。雷斯垂德狠狠攥紧双拳，冲刷全身的无力感让他愤怒却又无可奈何……  
“这是紧急通行许可。”迈克罗夫特的声音忽然响起。他不知什么时候下了楼，此时正披着军装外套站在雷斯垂德背后。他把一封信递给吉姆，说道：“开我的车去，遇到检查站就给他们看这个。”  
三个人都因为这不速之客的出现怔了一下，明白了这封信的分量后，焦急的年轻夫妻这才松了一口气。茉莉哭着跟迈克罗夫特道了谢，抱着孩子匆匆钻进了车里。年轻的吉姆激动得语无伦次，握着雷斯垂德的手反复说着谢谢，却始终没敢看迈克罗夫特一眼。  
引擎声消失后，偌大的起居室立刻被寂静淹没。迈克罗夫特走到窗前，一动不动地盯着莫里亚蒂夫妇驱车离开的方向。雷斯垂德盯着他的背影，心里五味杂陈。脱下那身一板一眼的军装，只穿着睡衣的迈克罗夫特身上再看不到那种咄咄逼人的气势，甚至显得有些单薄。雷斯垂德第一次意识到，迈克罗夫特不过是个普通男人，或许他家里也有妻子和孩子等着他归来。他不是这场战争的发起者，不该为雷斯垂德的愤怒负全责。  
进行了半天心理建设，雷斯垂德深吸了一口气，开口说道：“谢谢您的帮助。”  
“不必道谢。如您所言，与占领区平民搞好关系是鄙人的工作之一。” 迈克罗夫特回过头来，疲惫让他卸下了面具般的假笑，留下的只有尖锐如刺刀的冰冷言辞，“而鄙人对工作一向认真。”  
这是一个太过犀利的反击。雷斯垂德被噎得无话可说，只能看着那个人一步一步走上楼梯、关上卧室的房门。偌大的房子空空荡荡，连餐厅水龙头的滴水声都清晰可闻。雷斯垂德抬起右手粗暴地揉了揉头发，不知是愤怒还是自嘲地叹了一口气。

在库尔瑟莱这样的小镇里，八卦消息总是传播得特别快。  
不到半天，镇上所有人都知道雷斯垂德有了“靠山”，还是相当强力、可以凭一封信就让检查站放行的那种。在物资严格实行配给制的当下，能跟当权者攀上关系就意味着充足的食物，药品和汽油。因此不难理解，这天下午，当雷斯垂德巡逻时，收获的客套话和笑脸比平时多了一倍不止。他好脾气地一一应和着，跟他一起巡逻的多诺万却始终眉头紧锁，忧心忡忡的目光几乎没从他身上挪下来过。中午吃饭时，他多年的下属兼好友终于忍不住，压低了声音告诫道：“有些无聊的人开始传闲话了，头儿，你还是注意一点好。”  
雷斯垂德不用仔细询问也能猜到那些“闲话”的内容。在占领军的坦克枪炮面前被占领者的怨气无处发泄，库尔瑟莱居民之间的气氛日趋紧张；雷斯垂德这种、公然与占领者合作的行为必然会招致一些激进“爱国者”的怨气。不过雷斯垂德对此并不十分在意，他摇摇头，继续享受自己少得可怜的午休闲暇：“让他们说去吧，反正也没人相信。”  
他这好整以暇的态度让多诺万更加焦急，她用力捏住雷斯垂德的手臂，声音也不自觉地放大：“这不是什么小事，头儿。你知道的，有些人没有上战场的勇气，折腾自己人倒是比谁都更激进。”  
“我知道自己在做什么，多诺万。”雷斯垂德拍了拍她的肩，示意她压低音量，“再说昨天情况紧急，那混蛋乐意帮忙是好事，总比我们自己撞破头要好。”  
多诺万刚要开口反驳，他们正在谈论的人就出现在了他们的视线里。  
“雷斯垂德先生！”吉姆•莫里亚蒂开着迈克罗夫特的车，正在路边对他们挥手。雷斯垂德走过去跟他握手，问道：“很高兴看到你，吉姆。克洛伊的情况怎么样？”  
“卡昂的医生说是肺炎，给她注射了盘尼西林之后情况稳定多了。但在卡昂毕竟不太方便，我们决定带她回来治疗。现在克洛伊在克莱蒙医生的诊所，茉莉在照顾她。”虽然一夜没睡，吉姆的气色看起来却比昨晚好了很多，他握着雷斯垂德的手，恳切地说道，“昨晚真的非常感谢您，雷斯垂德先生。”  
“不用这么客气，而且我没做什么。”  
听到这句，吉姆的笑容一僵。他斟酌了一下，有点窘迫地压低了声音：“请问……那位上校先生叫什么？昨天晚上实在太着急了连他的名字也没问，等下去还车的时候叫不出名字的话，可就太失礼了。”  
“他叫迈克罗夫特•霍森菲尔德——拗口的名字对吧。”  
吉姆若有所思地点了点头，自言自语：“这可不太像是个德语名字啊——抱歉，我只是随口说说，您不要在意。谢谢您的帮助，雷斯垂德先生，祝您工作顺利。”

吉姆带来的消息让雷斯垂德总算是松了一口气。他掏出怀表，看着里面妻子抱着儿子的照片，心里一半是怀念一半是酸楚。  
从儿子米歇尔出生以来，雷斯垂德只见过他两次。第一次是他刚出生不到半个月，那时小家伙还是个只会哇哇大哭的肉球儿，雷斯垂德跟上司请了个假从默尔梅隆的驻地赶回来，抱着妻子和孩子拍了他们的唯一一张合照；第二次是前年圣诞节，那时小家伙正在牙牙学语，雷斯垂德费了好大劲才让他学会叫爸爸。玛格丽特在厨房烤贝壳蛋糕，看着他们父子俩笑得温柔而甜蜜。那时他从没想过，第二天他所在的连队就被派往色当，几天之后迎头遭遇了穿越阿登山地长驱直入的古德里安装甲师。势如破竹的德军甚至没有时间停下来收编俘虏，于是成千上万的法国军人被草草驱赶至最近的德军工厂或战俘营，开始了漫长的奴隶般的劳工生活。从那以后他就再没了妻儿的消息，直到贝当政府签署停战协定、雷斯垂德因为伤病和低微的军阶被释放回乡他才知道，玛格丽特早在巴黎沦陷之前就带着儿子逃回了娘家，雷斯垂德给玛格丽特的父母写过一封信告知自己的近况，但以现在的情况，指望通讯依旧畅通如常是不现实的事。从回到库尔瑟莱开始，雷斯垂德每天都会去邮局询问有没有寄给他的信，但很可惜，直到现在，他的所有期盼都以失望告终。  
雷斯垂德收起怀表，打起精神开始下午的工作。上午德国宪兵抓到的几个“扰乱治安的年轻人”还没登记收押，雷斯垂德由于显而易见的语言优势被派去审问并处理文书工作。禁闭室外的长凳上坐着几个灰头土脸的年轻人，他们身上满是淤青和擦伤，看向这些来回走动的警察和宪兵的眼神却依旧犀利而充满仇恨。雷斯垂德看着他们暗暗叹了口气：现在的诺曼底到处都是这样的年轻人。海峡对岸戴高乐将军领导的自由法国像是希望的火种一般，鼓舞着占领区的法国人自发组织起各种各样的抵抗运动，与侵略者对抗到底。诺曼底一带的警察和宪兵简直不堪其扰，就连库尔瑟莱这样的小城镇每周都会抓到几个这样的抵抗者。作为一个现役法国军官，雷斯垂德十分同情这些年轻人，通常只要没有上面的直接命令，他都会录完笔录就直接放人。这样想着，雷斯垂德拿着文件走上前去。可这一次，还没等他开口，其中年轻人就猛然抬起头来、一口唾在他衣服上，鄙夷地吐出一个词。  
“叛徒！”  
多诺万勃然大怒，推搡着年轻人塞进了禁闭室，转头掏出手绢给雷斯垂德擦拭。比起她来，雷斯垂德的表情倒是平静得多，仿佛刚才的闹剧发生在什么不相干的人身上一样。多诺万一边擦一边低声诅咒：“连应征入伍都不敢的废物，有什么资格指责别人。懦夫，投机分子，恶心的蛀虫！”  
“淑女不要口出恶言。”雷斯垂德拍了拍她的肩，制止道，“这些人不值得你计较。”  
“我认识那几个小流氓，他们才不是什么节操高尚的爱国者！安德森就是被他们……”  
多诺万哽咽了一声，没再继续说下去。雷斯垂德沉默了很久，最终，给了她一个坚实、但却徒劳的拥抱。  
“会好起来的，一切都会好起来的。”


	3. Chapter 3

半个月后某天的清晨，雷斯垂德收到一封信。

寄信地址是沃克吕兹省的阿普特，玛格丽特的父母居住的南部小城。雷斯垂德只在结婚的时候见过玛格丽特的父母一次，平时也只有圣诞节才会收到他们的贺卡，他不认为他们会如此亲切地写信来关心他的情况，因此显然，这封信来自玛格丽特。雷斯垂德大步走进起居室，粗鲁而急切地撕开信封，期待能与两年没有消息的妻子和孩子取得联系。  
等待他的不是情真意切的家书，而是一张薄薄的律师函。上面用简洁到冷酷的语言阐明了玛格丽特希望离婚的意愿。她出于“对丈夫的愧疚”没有要求分配财产，唯一的要求就是希望雷斯垂德放弃儿子的抚养权。雷斯垂德盯着那张纸，一时间好像忽然看不懂法语一样，无法理解上面的任何一个单词。从军两年、当警察近十年，雷斯垂德受过不少伤，有些甚至严重得几乎致命，可没有任何一次像现在这样，疼得他连呼吸都无法维持。  
军靴敲击地板的声音让他抬起了头，迈克罗夫特站在起居室门口看着他，湛蓝的眼睛锐利得像是能看穿一切。沉默片刻，迈克罗夫特字斟句酌地开口说道：“我对您的遭遇深表遗憾。”  
“我猜您早就看出来了，‘我能从琴箱里的涂鸦看出你几岁学钢琴’上校。”雷斯垂德长长叹了口气，自暴自弃地说道，“我该谢谢您给我留面子，没有直接说穿。”  
迈克罗夫特没有否认他的推断。  
进入雷斯垂德家那天他就注意到，浴室里有些不成套的男性洗漱用品。而雷斯垂德已经有两年没回家，没有哪个主妇会让剃须刀之类的东西就那样摆在盥洗台上生锈。显然，不甘寂寞的雷斯垂德夫人在丈夫从军的两年里过得颇为精彩。  
雷斯垂德扔下那封律师函，脱力地仰靠在沙发上，长长叹了口气：“她是个好女人，这都是我的错。”  
“我并未见过您的前妻，但我可以保证，放弃您这样正直的人绝对是她一生中最可怕的失败。”  
听到这句，雷斯垂德诧异地抬起头。他看了迈克罗夫特一眼，随后敷衍地笑了笑：“谢了。从没想过能从阁下嘴里听到这种赞扬。”  
迈克罗夫特没有回答。他径直从雷斯垂德身边走过，去厨房为自己煮了一壶咖啡，然后就回楼上继续处理公务。等雷斯垂德收拾好心情起身走进厨房时，他在桌上发现了一杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡。煮咖啡的人手艺不错，如果没多加那三块方糖就更好了。  
雷斯垂德没好气地把剩下的半杯咖啡倒进水槽，灌了一大杯水才冲淡满嘴的甜腻。

多年从军的经历让雷斯垂德的生物钟准确得胜过闹钟，起床气什么的更是从来没存在过。但这天早上七点，他毫无睡意地盯着天花板，第一次没了起床上班的动力。玛格丽特寄来的律师函就在床头柜上，阴魂不散地提醒着昨天的一切都不是噩梦；提醒着他，从这一刻开始，他生命中最重要的东西都已不复存在。  
在床上躺了十几分钟，雷斯垂德揉了揉脸，强打精神起身洗漱准备上班。这天阳光和煦气温适宜，海风带着夏天的柑橘香气；警局门口的咖啡店已经换上了当季的白玫瑰，还带着露珠的花瓣鲜艳欲滴，一切都美好得令人流连。雷斯垂德勉强扯起一个笑容跟店主打了个招呼，要了一杯咖啡推开警局大门。多诺万笑着冲他招了招手，指向接待室的方向：“早上好，头儿，有人找你。”  
通常找他的不是来报案的受害人就是来找茬的上司，说实话今天雷斯垂德哪个都不太想见；但工作毕竟是工作，从来不以人的心情转移，他叹了口气，挤出一个勉强可以算作和蔼的笑容，推开了接待室的门。  
出乎他的意料，在接待室等着他的既不是上司也不是受害人，而是莫里亚蒂夫妇。  
茉莉正抱着克洛伊逗弄，看到雷斯垂德，她扬起一个灿烂的微笑：“早上好，格雷格。”  
“早上好，茉莉。很高兴看到小克洛伊没事了。”  
“克莱蒙医生说下午还要做一个检查，不过应该没事了。”说到这里茉莉有点紧张地绞紧了克洛伊的襁褓边缘，顿了一下，继续道：“事实上，是那位上校先生叫我们过来的，他说需要你回收这份通行证。”  
雷斯垂德怔了一下。  
作为一个职位低微的小警察，他当然没有权限回收由一位德军参谋部军官签发的通行证。迈克罗夫特显然比他更清楚这个事实，那么他会这样说的原因只剩下了一个，跟昨天那杯甜到发腻的咖啡一样，这是一个迂回、却又不失真诚的安慰。  
雷斯垂德把那张通行证夹到文件夹里，然后送莫里亚蒂夫妇离开警察局。小克洛伊今天似乎十分开心，她挥舞着胖乎乎的小手，咿咿呀呀地说着大人们听不懂的谜语。雷斯垂德宠溺地看着这个无忧无虑的小天使，由衷地开口：“谢谢你们。”  
——你们不知道你们的出现，对今天的我有多重要。

这天傍晚，雷斯垂德第一次放弃了他“深爱”的加班事业，踩着钟点准时到家。一贯无比守时的勤务兵托马斯刚好把迈克罗夫特送到门口，上校先生礼貌地对他点了点头，跟往常一样承担起挑起话题的任务：“晚上好，雷斯垂德先生。看得出您今天工作还算愉快。”  
雷斯垂德点了点头，下定决心一般开口：“告诉您的勤务兵，今天不用准备晚饭。”  
听到这句，迈克罗夫特惊诧地挑起眉梢，沉默了片刻，他转头示意托马斯离开。他回过头来看着神色难得有些窘迫、却依旧故作严肃地板着脸的男人，冰冷锐利的蓝眼睛里第一次有了真实的笑意：“多谢好意，雷斯垂德先生，鄙人拭目以待。”  
作为一个法国男人，雷斯垂德的厨艺相当符合迈克罗夫特的预期。尽管此时食材的短缺严重限制了雷斯垂德的发挥空间，他依旧搞出了一顿十分丰盛的牛排大餐以及作为餐后甜点的、手工制作的牛奶布丁。餐桌上迈克罗夫特慢条斯理地切着牛排，尽力控制自己不要说出什么太过夸张的溢美之词。他脸上的表情似乎让这位总是没什么好脸色的前法国陆军少尉十分满意，雷斯垂德举起酒杯，故作姿态地向他致意：“很抱歉我家只有些本地产的苹果白兰地（Calvados），希望没有冒犯到您高贵的普鲁士舌头。”  
“您这可是说笑了，雷斯垂德先生，鄙人一贯生活简朴。”迈克罗夫特尝了一口酒，满足地放下酒杯，笑容里难得多了几分戏谑，“另外，尽管鄙人对德意志的文化成就深感自豪，但在烹饪上，不得不承认，法国人确实略胜一筹。”  
雷斯垂德这次再没忍住上扬的嘴角。餐桌气氛也因为这破天荒的玩笑话变得轻松起来，两人聊了些无关痛痒的话题之后，雷斯垂德忽然说道：“迈克罗夫特不像是个德国名字。”  
“家母是英国人，鄙人儿时曾在英格兰的乡下生活过一段时间。”迈克罗夫特顿了一下，嘴角的笑容多了点苦涩的意味，“战争开始，每一个真正的雅利安人都该为祖国效力，不管出生于何处，我们的血肉都属于伟大的第三帝国。”  
雷斯垂德为这句自嘲意味太过浓厚的话皱起了眉头，他低下头狠狠切着盘子里的牛肉，不怎么灵便的手指无法完美地控制力道，盘子被刀叉撞得叮当作响。他盯着盘子里七零八落的碎肉，从牙缝里挤出了几个词：“首先开战的可不是我们。”  
“制定凡尔赛合约赔偿条款的也不是我们。”迈克罗夫特轻描淡写地反击，“我们也要争取在阳光下生存的权利。”  
这注定是个无解的讨论。雷斯垂德张了张嘴，最终决定不再反驳。两人就这样保持沉默一直到解决完盘中的所有食物，气氛尴尬得让人窒息。饭后迈克罗夫特擦了擦嘴优雅地站起身，把他们的盘子收到水槽里。  
“非常感谢您的招待，雷斯垂德先生。为表谢意，请务必允许鄙人承担清洗工作。另外下一次，希望我们能挑选一个轻松愉快的话题，比如您糟糕的文学品味——鄙人已经自作主张把您书房里那些达达主义诗集都扔掉了，希望您不要介意。”  
雷斯垂德先是怔了一下，随后不可抑制地扬起嘴角，一字一句清晰地还击：“去你的吧。”

1943年11月，战功赫赫的埃尔温•隆美尔将军被调往诺曼底，指挥沿海防御工事的修筑。在实地视察过后，他对戈培尔大肆吹嘘的“大西洋防线”的现状十分不满，决定加快建造速度并增加防御工事的分布密度。于是数以万计的法国工人被征调到诺曼底以及加莱一代的海岸，开始了高强度的建筑作业。

库尔瑟莱是在12月初接到命令的。作为公职人员的警察首当其冲，所有警察都在征调名单上。他们被安排在库尔瑟莱的海岸工作，协助工程调度和修筑防御工事。格雷森和多诺万对这一安排十分不满，他们几次向上司提到雷斯垂德的关节疾病不适合在冰冷的海水里从事高强度劳动，但很显然，这些抗议全部石沉大海。库尔瑟莱的所有警官都被要求前往海边修筑碉堡、战壕、炮台和其他奇形怪状的反登陆工事，明天一早就要开始工作。  
这天午饭时迪莫克再次提起了这个话题，一贯性格温和的年轻警官恶狠狠地咬着咖啡勺，语速因愤怒而变得飞快：“这些没人性的盖世太保！脑子里全是钢筋水泥的蠢货！整天就知道规章制度，好像没了这个就完全不知道该怎么办事一样！真是见鬼！”  
“谢谢你帮我说话，迪莫克。”雷斯垂德息事宁人地压低了声音，“但我们是警察，这种事我们不去谁去。”  
“别跟我说这些，我的铭牌上可没有圣人这个头衔。” 迪莫克嫌恶地摆摆手，压低了声音，“说真的，你家住着的不是一个高级军官吗，让他给你找点不用去海水里泡着的活儿，这对他来说就是一句话的事。”  
雷斯垂德皱起眉头：“我绝对不会为了自己的事向他求情，我欠这个德国佬的人情已经够多了。”  
“别把这事说得这么不堪，雷斯垂德。”迪莫克摇了摇头，继续劝说，“我们都知道你是什么样的人。但就事论事，你的膝盖绝对不适合在十二月去海边挖战壕，雷斯垂德，你会把自己弄残废的。”  
这场争论最终毫无成果，两边谁都没能说服谁。下午的巡逻任务开始前，迪莫克拉住多诺万嘱咐她继续劝阻雷斯垂德。多诺万一脸严肃、仿佛被交托守卫共和国重任的表情让雷斯垂德头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，然后趁两人不备，迅速开溜。两位警官在他背后气急败坏地叫骂，雷斯垂德一边喘气一边勾起嘴角，笑得轻松又开怀。  
——然而雷斯垂德没想到的是，他的两位同僚的固执程度远远超出了他的预期。  
当晚餐桌上依旧只有他和迈克罗夫特——坦白说这位德军将领对法国西海岸的热爱真挚得有点诡异，一年多的时间过去，他居然没有请过一次探亲假；偶尔有零星的假期他也只会在诺曼底其他城市巡视，现在他对诺曼底各地的了解程度都快要超过土生土长的诺曼底人雷斯垂德。雷斯垂德甚至不知道该吐槽这德国佬事必躬亲、近乎自虐的工作狂精神，还是同情他远在德国的家人。  
用餐过半，迈克罗夫特突然毫无预兆地，提起了白天被雷斯垂德逃开的话题。  
“今天下午我见到了迪莫克警官。”他驾轻就熟地无视了雷斯垂德不悦的皱眉，坚定地继续说下去，“我认为他的担忧合情合理。考虑到您的关节问题，在正式的排班表确认之前，我会把您安排到其他岗位。”  
“这事不用您操心。”雷斯垂德毫不犹豫地拒绝，“把我调走就要其他人补上。损人利己的事我可做不出来。”  
迈克罗夫特微微挑起了眉梢：“对您的高风亮节十分钦佩，雷斯垂德先生。但我相信，对一些屡教不改的骚扰者略施惩戒，让他们感受一下诺曼底十二月的风雨，算不上什么过分的手段。”  
雷斯垂德当然知道他指的是什么。昨天下午，他再次在家门口的信箱里找到了用红色墨水写着“叛徒”和“鸡奸者”的匿名信。这一年多以来，有不少人为了食物药品配给、通行证或者其他紧急情况向他——或者确切地说，是向迈克罗夫特——求助，出人意料的是，这位看起来十分难相处的上校先生基本上对雷斯垂德的请求有求必应，这让雷斯垂德成了库尔瑟莱十分“有地位”的大人物。不少在过去三十年里都没跟他说过半句话的人跑来跟他搭讪，神色带着小心翼翼的讨好和谄媚；而另外一些人则满怀怨愤，把他当做出卖祖国、向侵略者献媚的无耻之徒。他已经记不清自己家的邮箱被塞过多少写满侮辱字眼的匿名信，花园里被扔过多少老鼠尸体。他从没跟迈克罗夫特谈过这个问题，但他知道，这位观察力敏锐到令人胆寒的德军参谋官不可能对此毫无觉察——或许，他连做这些事的人都查得一清二楚。  
雷斯垂德皱着眉头，固执地坚持己见：“跟贵国不一样，法兰西信仰言论和思想自由，哪怕不认可对方的观点，我们也依旧尊重所有人发表意见的权利。”  
迈克罗夫特摇摇头，带着惯常的犀利和讽刺，反驳道：“无意冒犯高贵的共和国精神，但恕我直言，雷斯垂德先生，大部分人只是随波逐流的乌合之众，立场和信仰对他们来说其实并不存在。他们永远不会感激您的大度和包容，他们在乎的，永远也只有自己的利益。”  
雷斯垂德像是听不懂这些话一样，依旧一脸平静。  
他不是没见过人性阴暗面的天真孩童，警察的工作让他充分理解迈克罗夫特说的都是事实。但就算这样，他成为警察、保护他人的初衷也不会因此动摇半分——正如多诺万说过的，雷斯垂德比诺曼底的黄牛还固执。  
“他们不是坏人，只是在这个混乱的世界艰难求生的普通人罢了，跟我们一样。”  
迈克罗夫特没有回答。他放下高脚杯，双手交叠撑在桌面上，看向雷斯垂德的眼神锐利得像是能直接看穿他的灵魂。雷斯垂德在他过于严肃的目光里挺直了脊背，感觉空气都有些凝滞。  
“您是个高尚的人，雷斯垂德先生。”出乎他意料之外，沉默许久之后，迈克罗夫特忽然说了这么一句、近乎恭维的话，“您对所有人一视同仁满怀同情，如果全世界有一半人能像您一样，我相信，这场战争早已结束。”  
说完这句，他就站起身来，跟往常一样把餐具都收拾到水槽里清洗。雷斯垂德盯着他忙碌的背影，有点困惑地皱起了眉头。  
他想他一定是眼花，在那双深邃的蓝眼睛里，他居然读到了几分难以言表的悲伤。

第二天一早，看到桌上那封字迹优美、内容混账的通行证和备注说明时，雷斯垂德险些把咖啡喷了一桌子。  
“迈克罗夫特•霍森菲尔德上校。”雷斯垂德举着那张纸冲进书房，咬牙切齿地念出迈克罗夫特的全名和军衔，恨不得把手里那张通行证甩在他脸上，“烦请解释一下这是什么意思？”  
“只是希望您能拨冗前去卡昂，帮我预约一位手艺精湛的油漆工——上次您修缮阁楼时雇佣的那位就不错。”迈克罗夫特笑得近乎甜蜜，“参谋部的办公室正好需要刷漆，鄙人相信，您选择的人一定诚实可靠价廉物美。另外，监工的工作也拜托您了，雷斯垂德警官。”  
他昨天就该猜到迈克罗夫特不是那么容易妥协的人。雷斯垂德咬着牙，不死心地继续抗争：“抱歉我还有日常工作。请问您可以派其他人代劳吗？比如您的勤务兵？”  
迈克罗夫特高高扬起的眉毛让雷斯垂德立刻意识到自己跳进了陷阱里。  
“我记得昨晚有一位品行高尚的警察先生说过，他不会做损人利己的事。虽然在法国待了这么久，但很遗憾，托马斯还是一句法语都没学会，我想，您也不忍心为难这样一个可怜的小伙子吧？”  
尽管针锋相对了半年，雷斯垂德挫败地发现，在面对阴险狡诈的敌军参谋部上校时，他依旧输得一塌糊涂、毫无悬念。他愤怒地抄起车钥匙、狠狠摔上了书房的门。迈克罗夫特在那震耳欲聋的摔门声中心情甚好地扬起嘴角，就差哼一段欢乐颂助兴了。


End file.
